warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldenleaf (Pandora910)
Goldenleaf is a sleek, pretty she-cat. She has light golden fur and soft green eyes History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement In the epilogue, Flowerstar reveals that Sunstream and Tigertail have two kits named Goldenkit and Lionkit. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Goldenkit is seen in the prologue when Sunstream takes her and Lionkit to go get herbs for Windflight. Sunstream then takes her kits outside the nursery while Windflight has her kits. Goldenpaw is seen again while Turtlepaw and Dawnpaw go to sit with the other apprentices. Goldenpaw asks Dawnpaw how her first day as an apprentice was. She then says how its nice that she and Lionpaw are no longer the youngest apprentices. She's seen again sharing a squirrel with Lionpaw. While Dawnpaw is talking to Suntream, she sends Goldenpaw and Lionpaww off to find their mentors. Sunstream then says that Goldenpaw is very clever and will make a great warrior. During the battle against AshClan, Goldenpaw is seen fighting Silverpaw and appears to be winning with only a small scratch above her eye. After the battle ends, Goldenpaw is seen with pain in her eyes as Sunstream's death is announced. After Tigertail's death, Goldenpaw grieves with Lionpaw and the two later return the apprentice den with Goldenpaw sleeping close to her brother. When Thornpelt sends the apprentices to Jagged Rocks, Goldenpaw questions his choice saying that apprentices aren't usually allowed out there. Lionpaw assures her they will be fine, but Goldenpaw still shows doubt. After Echoheart's attack on the apprentices, Goldenpaw is seen with several wounds. When Flowerstar decides to make a trip to the moonstone with the apprentices, Goldenpaw is one of the ones she takes. When talking about the moonstone, Goldenpaw purrs and shares her excitement. She later questions Flowerstar if they go through MoonClan territory to reach the Moonstone. When they see the Spirit Tree, Goldenpaw is in disbelief at the fact that the Moonstone is in a tree. During Goldenpaw's, Fawnpaw's and Lionpaw's warrior assessment Dawnpaw notices how much Goldenpaw looks like a warrior, slender and beautiful. Goldenpaw is assigned Cinderpaw as a partner and are sent towards the AshClan border to hunt. After the hunt, Goldenpaw and Cinderpaw had only caught three pieces of prey but look content with themselves. Upon returning to camp, the three are given their warrior names with Goldenpaw being named Goldenleaf. Lionclaw tells Goldenleaf that they're parents are proud of them, Goldenleaf says she knows and tells Lionclaw she's proud of him too. Her name is later announced and celebrated at the gathering. While talking about the claw trait in Lionclaw's family, he mentions that Goldenleaf loves kits and wants to be a mother someday. When Flamepaw, Brackenpaw and Heatherpaw are made apprentices, Goldenleaf is Brackenpaw as an apprentice. After Dawnfire and Lionclaw share a moment, Goldenleaf looks at her with sparkling eyes. She says she thinks the relationship between Lionclaw and Dawnfire is sweet. She then says that she was worried about Lionclaw after the death of Tigertail and tells Dawnfire that she was the only cat who could make his eyes shine like the sun. During Lionclaw and Turtleblaze's challenge, Goldenleaf is made Turtleblaze's fighting partner. When Lionclaw questions if Goldenleaf would go easy on him, Goldenleaf says that she never did when they were kits. After the hunt, Goldenleaf waits while Dawnfire and Fawnheart go to fetch Lionclaw and Turtleblaze. When the hunt is over, Goldenleaf declares Turtleblaze the winner. After the argument between the two toms, Goldenleaf advises Lionclaw to fix it. When AshClan cats seek shelter in SunClan, Goldenleaf is one of the first ones to make them feel welcome. In the A New Horizon Arc [[Sun Awakening (Pandora910)|''Sun Awakening]] Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Redclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughter: Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Burnpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Sunstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother Lionclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Niece: Honeyfrost: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephew: Falconheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Aunts: Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Uncles: Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmothers: Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Leafwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brightclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia Mistakes *She was mistakenly said to have amber eyes Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters |}